Horus
thumb|320px|Retrato de Horus durante la [[Gran Cruzada]] Horus, también conocido en vida como Lupercal por los Astartes de su Legión, los Lobos Lunares, fue uno de los veinte Primarcas genéticamente diseñados y creados por el Emperador de la Humanidad a partir de la base de su propio ADN antes del comienzo de la Gran Cruzada para liderar a sus ejércitos del recién nacido Imperio del Hombre. Horus era el Primarca de la XVI Legión, los Lobos Lunares (más tarde renombrada los Hijos de Horus), el primer Señor de la Guerra Imperial, el hijo más favorecido del Emperador, y en última instancia el mayor Traidor en la Historia de la Humanidad. El mundo natal de Horus fue el Mundo Colmena de Cthonia, que estaba a sólo unos pocos años luz de Terra. Así fue como Horus fue el primer Primarca en ser redescubierto por el Emperador después de que este comenzara la Gran Cruzada a principios del M31. Más tarde Horus sería el responsable de desatar la horrenda guerra civil de siete años de duración, conocida como la Herejía de Horus, sobre el Imperio del Hombre a principios del M31, que mató a billones de hombres, mujeres y niños en búsqueda de su alocada ambición de derrocar al Emperador de la Humanidad y reemplazarlo como el regente de la raza humana. Finalmente, Horus perdió en su apuesta por el poder y fue asesinado por el padre que una vez amó durante la Batalla de Terra. Sus acciones dañaron al Imperio del Hombre más allá de toda reparación e inauguraron la actual Era del Imperio, donde la Humanidad es acosada por innumerables y horrorosos peligros para su existencia y la del Imperio, que se ha convertido en una presencia galáctica estancada, represiva, intolerante y deshumanizada. Orígenes thumb|left|280px|Horus en la Gran Cruzada (fanart)Creado como un organismo genéticamente diseñado por el Emperador en un laboratorio genético imperial bajo los Montes del Himalaya en Terra a finales del M30, Horus, junto a sus hermanos Primarcas, fue lanzado a través de la Vía Láctea y de la Disformidad por las maquinaciones de los Poderes Ruinosos del Caos que los arrancaron del laboratorio del Emperador. Se dice que fue en este momento cuando los Dioses Oscuros plantaron originalmente las semillas de la herejía en el joven Primarca, susurrando oscuramente en su alma y tentándolo para su causa. La cápsula que llevaba al infante Horus se posó sobre el Mundo Minero de Cthonia, el principal planeta de un Sistema Estelar a una distancia razonable de Terra a velocidad sublumínica. De todos los Primarcas dispersados por los rincones de la Galaxia antes de que el proceso de su creación estuviera completo, Horus fue el que creció más cerca de Terra. El mundo de Cthonia había sido colonizado en los comienzos de la exploración humana de las estrellas, con lo que sus inmensamente ricos recursos naturales ya habían sido despiadadamente explotados hasta agotarlos hacía mucho tiempo. Así fue que Horus maduró entre las anárquicas pandillas de la sobrepoblada pesadilla post-industrial de un mundo atravesado por innumerables minas extintas y dominado por las decadentes torres de las Colmenas. De la ultraviolenta escoria de las pandillas de Cthonia se tomaron muchos de los primeros marines de las Legiones de Marines Espaciales, y fue ahí donde el Emperador encontró al primero de sus hijos perdidos. Por lo tanto, fue el primer Primarca redescubierto por el Emperador y por muchos años fue el único hijo del regente de la Humanidad. Se decía que había una gran afinidad entre el Emperador y Horus; el Emperador pasó mucho de su tiempo con Horus, instruyéndolo en todos los aspectos de la cultura humana y la guerra. El Emperador rápidamente le dio el mando de la XVI Legión de Marines Espaciales, los Lobos Lunares a Horus, y con estos guerreros a sus espaldas, los dos comenzaron a forjar el Imperio del Hombre. La Gran Cruzada thumb|350px|Horus hablando con Fulgrim en Ullanor. Durante treinta años estándar, el Emperador y Horus lucharon las campañas iniciales de la Gran Cruzada codo con codo, el Primarca aprendiendo de su señor. Cuando al fin el Emperador detectó a otro de los Primarcas y partió a localizarlo, Horus se quedó al mando de las huestes de su maestro, confiado con el mando de los ejércitos conquistadores. Horus estaba hecho para la tarea y las lecciones que había aprendido en las tres décadas previas le fueron de mucha utilidad. A medida que cada uno de los Primarcas se reunía con su padre genético y sus hermanos, Horus llegó a ser considerado como el más grande entre ellos, el primero entre iguales. A pesar de estar feliz de que pronto conocería a uno de sus hermanos, Horus se juró que siempre sería el hijo preferido del Emperador. Mientras que muchos de sus hermanos y sus respectivas Legiones de Marines Espaciales, creadas a su imagen genética, tenían dones en campos específicos de la ciencia militar, Horus era un líder natural, siendo su mayor don su habilidad de unir sin esfuerzo aliados divergentes en un todo coherente. Esta habilidad no solo era útil en el campo de batalla, si no que también la aplicaba con los pueblos que la Gran Cruzada encontraba en su avance. Horus tenía por norma tratar a las poblaciones de los nuevos mundos contactados según las tradiciones culturales de cada una, y esta altamente exitosa doctrina fue repetida en cada una de las Flotas Expedicionarias imperiales. Horus creía que de este modo se reduciría la reacción hostil de los oponentes con quienes deseaban parlamentar. Trágicamente, también podría haber sido una de las causas de la caída del Primarca en la oscuridad y con él la mitad de las Legiones de Marines Espaciales del Imperio. A medida que la Gran Cruzada avanzaba y más Primarcas eran descubiertos, el Emperador tuvo que dividir cada vez más su tiempo, enfocándolo en diferentes direcciones. A Horus se le confiaba a menudo el mando estratégico general de la Cruzada, una posición en la cual probó su habilidad como líder una y otra vez. Rápidamente se ganó la aprobación y apoyo de las otras Legiones de Marines Espaciales, junto con sus líderes. Una de las habilidades que hicieron a Horus un gran líder era que poseía un entendimiento innato de la psicología humana: era capaz de leerla de tal modo que podía escoger entre promover sus fortalezas o explotar sus debilidades. Esto le permitió encontrar soluciones no militares en varias campañas cuando usaba su carisma y habilidades negociadoras combinadas con la siempre presente amenaza de la fuerza incontenible de las Legiones de Marines Espaciales para atraer mundos a la sumisión imperial sin derramamiento de sangre. Su comprensión de la mente humana permitió a Horus sacar lo mejor de sus hermanos Primarcas, desplegando a las diferentes legiones en el campo de batalla aplicando los roles en los que mejor se desempeñaban. Pronto aprendió la habilidad mostrada por los Cicatrices Blancas y los Amos de la Noche en los ataques rápidos, mientras que los Puños Imperiales y los Guerreros de Hierro siempre eran puestos al frente en los asedios planetarios. Se decía que Horus lideraba a las Legiones de Marines Espaciales y más tarde a los soldados humanos del Ejército Imperial como un general menor posicionaría escuadrones individuales para que se desempeñaran de acuerdo a sus ventajas. También fue responsable de promover rivalidades competitivas entre ciertas Legiones para que estos Astartes desearan realizar mayores hazañas, pero estas rivalidades eventualmente se transformarían en odio cuando la Gran Cruzada diera un giro para mal. Corrupción thumb|centro|600px|El [[Emperador nombra a Horus Señor de la Guerra ante sus Hermanos Primarcas.]] Poco después que la Legión de los Lobos Lunares y sus aliados alcanzaran la victoria en la gran Cruzada de Ullanor contra el más poderoso imperio Orko (enfrentado por el Imperio hasta el M41), el Emperador le ofreció a Horus el honor de renombrar su Legión "Hijos de Horus" como un premio y mostrar su lugar preeminente entre los otros Primarcas. Horus rehusó el honor, no deseando ser considerado superior a sus hermanos, pero de todos modos el Emperador lo ascendió al recién creado rango de Señor de la Guerra, sirviendo como el nuevo Comandante Supremo de los ejércitos de millones de hombres del Imperio. El motivo de tomar dicha decisión fue porque el Emperador abandonaba la Gran Cruzada en las capaces manos de Horus y regresaba a Terra para completar su secreto Proyecto de la Telaraña Imperial, una descomunal y titánica tarea que uniría al recién nacido Imperio con lazos irrompibles. A pesar del majestuoso rango y autoridad sin parangón que le había sido otorgado, se dice que Horus no estaba contento. El contenido de la declaración del Emperador, afirmando que la gloria de las victorias de Horus era del propio Emperador, le resultaba irritante. Aunque esto era la retórica usual en tales anuncios imperiales, Horus vio que mientras el Emperador se quedaba en el Palacio Imperial en Terra por razones que no compartía ni siquiera con sus hijos, él estaría en el campo de batalla, expandiendo el Imperio del Emperador por él. Parecía que el resentimiento y los celos comenzaban a fermentar en los rincones más profundos de la mente del Señor de la Guerra. El Primer Capellán Erebus de los Portadores de la Palabra se convirtió en un confidente y consejero muy cercano a Horus. La XVII Legión de Marines Espaciales secretamente adoraba a los Poderes Ruinosos del Caos desde que habían sido humillados por el Emperador por sus violaciones contra la Verdad Imperial en el mundo de Khur más de 40 años antes del comienzo de la Herejía de Horus. Los Portadores de la Palabra, que originalmente adoraban al Emperador como a un Dios, y su Primarca Lorgar, que escribió el Libro de Lorgar antes de darle la espalda a su padre después de los eventos en Khur, fueron brutalmente reprendidos por erigir sistemáticamente templos y santuarios dedicados a la adoración del Dios-Emperador en mundos recientemente conquistados, una política que violaba directamente la filosofía secular del Emperador y retrasaba el progreso de la XVII Legión en la Gran Cruzada. A la luz de la humillación y reprimenda a su Legión en Khur, Lorgar buscó descubrir si existían verdaderas divinidades merecedoras de veneración humana, una búsqueda que se conoció más tarde como La Peregrinación de Lorgar . Durante este viaje, Lorgar entró en el Ojo del Terror y se encontró cara a cara con el poder del Caos, una fuerza que creyó verdaderamente divina y merecedora de su servicio y de la adoración de toda la Humanidad. Llevó ésta fe a su Legión y pronto todos los astartes de los Portadores de la Palabra creyeron que los Dioses del Caos eran más merecedores de su lealtad y veneración que el Emperador el cual había demostrado ser una falsa divinidad. Dirigidos por los Poderes Ruinosos, Lorgar y los Portadores de la Palabra tramaron planes secretos durante las siguientes cuatro décadas para convertir a la Humanidad al servicio de los Dioses Oscuros, empezando por el primarca Horus. Después de que Lorgar colocase a su agente cerca de Horus, Erebus logró retorcer lentamente lo que Horus pensaba acerca del Emperador y corrompió a la mitad del Mournival, los consejeros de mayor confianza del Señor de la Guerra dentro de la Legión XVI, encaminándolos hacia el mismo camino traicionero y aprovechándose de su intensa lealtad a su Primarca, una lealtad superior a la que sentian por el distante Emperador. thumb|280px|El Señor de la Guerra Horus durante la Herejía. Esta conspiración llegó a su clímax en la luna del Mundo Salvaje de Davin, donde Horus fue herido durante una lucha contra Eugan Temba, el antiguo Gobernador Planetario de Davin que se había rebelado contra el Imperio después de haber sido corrompido por el Caos. Una antigua espada xenos consagrada a Nurgle conocida como el Anatham Kinebrach había sido robada por Erebus de un museo de una avanzada civilización humana llamada Interex durante la breve estancia de los Lobos Lunares en el mundo de Xenobia, y luego entregada a Temba. Temba se había convertido en un sirviente mutante de Nurgle, el Dios del Caos de la enfermedad y la putrefacción, y logró herir al Señor de la Guerra en un hombro con la hoja corrupta. La maléfica hechicería putrefacta de Nurgle impedía que la biología sobrehumana de Horus actuara y cerrase la herida sufrida. Los Apotecarios de la Legión XVI fueron incapaces de sanar las heridas del Lupercal a pesar de tener todas las formas de tecnología médica avanzada a su disposición, hasta que pareció que Horus moriría con toda seguridad. Erebus convenció entonces a la Logia guerrera de los Lobos Lunares de permitirle llevar al Señor de la Guerra a una secta secreta en Davin y usar hechicería en el Templo de la Logia de la Serpiente para tratar a Horus. La creación de la Logia guerrera dentro de los Lobos Lunares y muchas otras Legiones de Marines Espaciales basada en las hermandades usadas por los salvajes guerreros de Davin había sido otra de las tretas de Erebus para infiltrar y corromper a los Astartes para traicionar al Emperador. Sin embargo, no todos los Astartes de las Legiones se unieron a las Logias, pues muchos de ellos lo vieron como una directa violación de los deseos del Emperador de que todos los Marines Espaciales se dedicaran a la verdad y la franqueza. Las Logias se demostrarían como los núcleos primarios de corrupción en las legiones que se volvieron traidoras en los días anteriores al inicio de la Herejía de Horus. Aquellos astartes dentro de las legiones traidoras que se mostraron indiferentes a estas organizaciones secretas fueron marcados como leales al Imperio y que más tarde serían traicionados en Istvaan III. La secta secreta de Davin era en verdad un culto al Caos, y utilizando hechicería, los cultistas se aprovecharon de la indefensión del Señor de la Guerra. Con Horus inconsciente, los sacerdotes cultistas, con Erebus entre ellos, se introdujeron en la mente de Horus y lograron pervertir al Señor de la Guerra y ponerle contra el Emperador, usando los celos y los resentimientos que sentía contra su padre después que este dejara la Gran Cruzada para regresar a Terra. Magnus el Rojo, el Primarca de la Legión de los Mil Hijos, habiendo visto la corrupción de su hermano en las hebras del destino, intentó desenmascarar a Erebus viajando con su cuerpo incorpóreo a través del Empíreo desde Tizca hasta Davin y revelar sus manipulaciones, pero la corrupción de Horus por el poder del Caos no pudo ser detenida a medida que se rendía a sus celos, egoísmo y amargura. Una vez que Horus se recuperó, conspiró con los astartes de la Logia guerrera de los Lobos Lunares para derrocar al Emperador y purgar a la Legión de los Leales que quedaban en ella. La Herejía de Horus thumb|left|250px|Horus luchando contra el Emperador. La primera señal que recibió el Emperador respecto la traición de Horus fue cuando el Señor de la Guerra utilizó bombas víricas cargadas del "Devorador de vida" para "pacificar" un planeta, matando a dieciséis billones de personas tan sólo para derrotar a un rebelde y a su pequeña facción hereje. Cuando el Emperador exigió una explicación, Horus respondió a su padre diciéndole que no era merecedor de las batallas luchadas en su nombre. Horus declaró que le reemplazaría como líder de la Humanidad. El Emperador, preocupado por el arrebato de su hijo, ordenó a siete Legiones de Marines Espaciales encontrar a Horus, determinar su lealtad, y destruirlo a él y a su Legión si era necesario. De las siete Legiones enviadas a Istvaan V, cuatro se habían declarado secretamente a favor de Horus. Entre ellas y las tres Legiones que ya estaban en el planeta, aniquilaron casi por completo a los Leales Manos de Hierro, Salamandras y Guardias del Cuervo durante la infame Masacre del Desembarco. Horus acababa de declarar una guerra civil en la Galaxia, comenzando una serie de eventos que aún llevarían su nombre diez mil años después. En total, nueve Legiones de Marines Espaciales se volvieron Traidoras, junto con los muchos Regimientos del Ejército Imperial y flotas de batalla que estaban bajo su control. Comenzaron a provocar la destrucción del Imperio que Horus había luchado tan duro para construir. La Herejía de Horus estuvo a punto de destruir el Imperio de la Humanidad, mientras hermano luchaba contra hermano en los campos de batalla de miles de mundos. La etapa final del plan de Horus para derrotar al Emperador culminó en el asedio de cincuenta y cinco días al Palacio Imperial en Terra. Atacando a los defensores con innumerables fuerzas, Horus pudo haber logrado su meta. Sin embargo, en el quincuagésimo quinto día, Horus se enteró que las Legiones de los Lobos Espaciales, los Ultramarines y los Ángeles Oscuros estaban a punto de llegar para reforzar a las fuerzas Leales en la superficie, horriblemente superadas en número. thumb|450px|Horus reta al [[Emperador ante el cadáver de Sanguinius]] Apostando el resultado de la Herejía en una sola acción, Horus desactivó los escudos que protegían su Barcaza de Batalla, la Espíritu Vengativo. El Emperador, acompañado por el Primarca de los Ángeles Sangrientos, Sanguinius, el de los Puños Imperiales, Rogal Dorn, y una élite de sus guardaespaldas del Adeptus Custodes junto con un destacamento de Marines Espaciales, se teleportó a bordo de la nave insignia del Señor de la Guerra, pero fueron dispersados a través de la nave pervertida por el Caos debido a los Poderes Ruinosos al mando de Horus. Horus derrotó fácilmente a varios Puños Imperiales veteranos antes de asesinar a Sanguinius, el angelical Primarca de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Finalmente, el Emperador encontró la vía al salón del trono de Horus, y comenzó un titánico duelo con su antaño amado hijo. A pesar de que las versiones de la lucha varían, casi todas confirman que el fin del duelo resultó en la muerte de Horus y en las fatales heridas del Emperador. Sabiendo instantáneamente que su líder había caído, las Fuerzas del Caos que habían declarado su lealtad a Horus se separaron y huyeron y sus aliados demoníacos desaparecieron de vuelta a la Disformidad, ya que sin el poder de Horus no podían mantener su vínculo en el universo material. Perseguidas por las fuerzas imperiales, la mayoría de las Legiones Traidoras se refugiaron en la vasta Tormenta de Disformidad en el Segmentum Obscurus conocida como el Ojo del Terror. Los Hijos de Horus hicieron lo mismo, pero bajo la dirección del Primer Capitán de Horus, Ezekyle Abaddon, los restantes Marines Espaciales del Caos de la Legión Traidora lanzaron un asalto sobre la Barcaza de Batalla de Horus y recuperaron el cuerpo de su líder del salón del trono de la Espíritu Vengativo. Tras su muerte La trágica historia de Horus no termina con su muerte a bordo de la Espíritu Vengativo. Su cuerpo fue expuesto en un santuario en el Mundo Demoníaco de Maeleum, que los Hijos de Horus reclamaron como suyo, dentro del Ojo del Terror después de huir de Terra. Allí fue adorado diariamente por los líderes de la Legión en busca de su favor en las guerras contra los demás Traidores. El cuerpo de Horus residió ahí durante cientos de años, hasta que fue robado por el corrupto Apotecario Jefe Fabius Bilis de los Hijos del Emperador, en un intento de clonar el cuerpo del Señor de la Guerra para devolverle la vida y hacer que liderara a las Legiones Traidoras una vez más para conquistar el Imperio. Abaddon encabezó un ataque a la fortaleza de los Hijos del Emperador, y creyendo que la continua veneración del Primarca muerto de su Legión había cegado a los Hijos de Horus y los había llevado al borde de la destrucción, destruyó completamente el cuerpo de Horus y tomó para sí la Garra Relámpago del Señor de la Guerra, la Garra de Horus, juntamente con el título de Señor de la Guerra del Caos, y revestido de su nueva autoridad rebautizó una vez más a la XVI Legión como la Legión Negra. Armamento Durante la Gran Cruzada, Horus vistió diferentes conjuntos de armadura artesanal, algunos con el blanco perlado de los Lobos Lunares, otros con el verde jade de los Hijos de Horus, y otros de brillante plata pulida. Cuando ascendió a Señor de la Guerra, el Emperador le entregó la maza de energía Rompemundos, y cuando se corrompió por la influencia del Caos el Fabricador General Kelbor-Hal le obsequió con la negra armadura de Exterminador conocida como las Escamas de la Serpiente, que incorporaba la temida Garra del Señor de la Guerra. Tras su muerte, el antiguo Primer Capitán Ezekyle Abaddon se apoderó de esta última, y se desconoce qué fue exactamente del resto de su equipo tras la destrucción de los clones creados por Fabius Bilis a partir de su cadáver. Miniatura Horus_Lupercal_Señor_de_la_Guerra_Forgeworld.jpg|Forge World. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Codex: Marines Espaciales del Caos (Ediciones 3ª y 4ª). * Codex: Marines Espaciales (5ª Edición). * Horus, Señor de la Guerra, por Dan Abnett. * Falsos Dioses, por Graham McNeill. * La Galaxia en Llamas, por Ben Counter. * La Huida de la Eisenstein, por James Swallow. * Fulgrim, por Graham McNeill. * Los Mil Hijos, por Graham McNeill. * Némesis, por James Swallow. * El Primer Hereje, por Aaron Dembski-Bowden. * Prospero en Llamas, por Dan Abnett. * La Era de la Oscuridad - Pequeño Horus, por Dan Abnett. * Deliverance Lost, por Gav Thorpe. * Index Astartes IV. * Realms of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned. * Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness. * Deathwatch: First Founding (Juego de Rol). en:Horus Lupercal Categoría:Primarcas Traidores Categoría:Personajes Lobos Lunares Categoría:Personajes Hijos de Horus